Platonicus
by Marie des Anges
Summary: Quando o primeiro amor morre, nos desfigura para sempre...


_**SPOILERS;**_Todos os livros |** Personagem:**Draco Malfoy| **Capítulos:**9 | **Status: **Em andamento| **Idioma: **Português | **Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos

****

* * *

** Platonicus**

By Marie Des Anges / Iron

* * *

**Nota inicial: **Esta fanfic é a fusão de várias ficlets que enfocam nove momentos na vida de Draco Malfoy, passo a passo detalhes de seu maior segredo...

**

* * *

**

**À primeira vista**

_"Se nós não tivéssemos defeitos, não teríamos tanto prazer em notá-los nos outros"._

_( La Rochefoucauld)_

**Encontrar. Comunicar. Interar. Falar...**

Conceitos intrínsecos pela tênue linha das palavras. Desde sempre se sente, em alguma fase da vida, a necessidade de permutar mensagens, desde um simples "oi" a um rebuscar de seus sentimentos mais profundos. A linguagem, código utilizado na troca de informações, pode revelar circunscrições detalhadas da personalidade do interlocutor. "Você é o que fala!"

Malfoys são peritos em rastrear, etiquetar e teorizar todo o tipo de códigos com os quais se deparem ao longo da vida, traduzindo e direcionando para algum interesse próprio – e o pequeno Draco não era exceção. Um talento nato, o "radarzinho" da mamãe, sempre de anteninhas de vinil eriçadas à menor tensão no ambiente. O que mais o frustrava era a falta de informações, quando seus alarmes internos disparavam algo importante.

Essa sensação deixava-o intrigado, vagueando por entre seus pensamentos em busca de alguma solução, repassando, esquadrinhando alguma nova pista do fato passado.

"_Quem seria?"_

Quem seria aquele garoto esquisito que acabara de sair com o "guarda-caças" Rubeo Hagrid - como o próprio esquisito tratou de corrigi-lo? Alguém de boa índole nunca andaria com um empregado pendurado no pescoço. Porém, o menino dizia-se órfão. Seria um pobretão? Bom, vestia-se como um! Trajes surrados, totalmente reprováveis para alguém bem nascido...

Draco já ouvira falar num fundo de Hogwarts, destinado à gentalha que não tinha como comprar o material escolar, e que sempre mandava algum empregadinho de Hogwarts para ajudar. Entretanto, esse auxílio deveria ser destinado a quem não tivesse o ínfimo contato com o mundo bruxo, miseráveis como sangue-ruins, e aquele esquisito dissera ser filho de pais bruxos.

"Estaria mentindo?", indagou-se, coçando o queixo pontudo.

"Hã?"

Ouviu uma voz finíssima e irritante aos calcanhares. O som vinha do mesmo local em que o garoto enigma estivera antes, agora ocupado por uma garota de cabelos muito castanhos e muito cheios, e de dentes muito, muito grandes. Quatro "muitos" para Draco.

Ele observou-a pelo rabo-do-olho por um tempo, esquecendo do que estava pensando antes. Demorara tempo demais pensando no garoto esquisito e nem notara a entrada desta outra figura esdrúxula. A menina, por sua vez, olhava-o penetrantemente, curiosa, parecia estudar as linhas de seu perfil, anotando cada movimento seu. Por algum motivo, isso o irritava.

"O que disse?"

"Nada!" Foi áspero, não iria repartir seus pensamentos com uma estranha enxerida, ainda mais com uma de aparência tão grotesca. Observou-a uma vez só, pois era sofrível somente olhá-la.

Com a resposta, a garota ficou vermelha e virou o rosto, e Draco sorriu com isso. Se não fosse estúpida, ela estava ressentida.

Numa simples oscilação de sua cabeça, Draco viu o muito que faltava da barra de sua veste ainda por fazer. _"Droga!" _Virou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. Precisava de alguma coisa para matar o tempo. Talvez devesse conversar.

"Você também vai para Hogwarts?"

Imediatamente, a menina suavizou a expressão birrenta de antes e Draco até achou-a menos feia.

"Sim! Estou ansiosa! Em casa, experimentei uns feitiços simples, só pra praticar, que deram certo. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos deram, espero que seja suficiente. Eu sou Hermione Granger, e você?"

Ela falava tão rápido que Draco logo a associou à velha gralha de seu avô, Gertrudes. Odiava aquele bicho, e também estava começando a detestar aquela menina: ambos grasnavam depressa demais, num tom mandão com um timbre fino demais. Mesmo assim, decidiu não colocar o filhote de gralha em seu lugar; detectou algo de algum proveito na conversa. Ouvira _Granger_? Uma vez, seu pai havia lhe comentado sobre alguns Grangers de importância considerável no sul da França, uma antiguíssima família de sangue-puros. _"Quem sabe se por trás daquela arcada de castor não há algum prestígio?"_

"Draco Malfoy! E sim, meus pais desde berço me ensinaram todo tipo de feitiços significativos, até alguns bem avançados, porém, confesso que prefiro poções. Agora mesmo estou a fazer a poção polissuco..."

Disse tudo displicentemente, não iria ficar por baixo. Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Puxa! Você disse polissuco?"

Draco começou a sentir-se quente, então involuntariamente se comprimiu um pouco. Sem perceber, ela continuou:

"A maioria das crianças com quem falei se espanta com o fato de eu saber os feitiços antes de começarem as aulas, mas você até já fez uma poção avançada!"

Surpreendentemente, Draco começou a achar que o tom da garota não o desagradava tanto. Ao perceber isso, virou o rosto para ela e viu-se encarando fixamente dois pontos castanhos, hipnotizado, testemunhando o nascimento de dois pequenos brilhos que o refletiam, mais iluminado e verdadeiramente belo do que qualquer _veela_ que já vira antes em qualquer jogo ou espetáculo. E então pensou que talvez Hermione Granger não fosse alguém tão desagradável à segunda vista...

**Próximo capítulo: "Negação"**


End file.
